


Some Things Are Meant to Be

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their eyes meet, green to grey; they stare into each other and a million lifetimes stare back at them: making love in Mesopotamia, dodging shells in the Great War, crusading together through Constantinople. Eren's mind ticks through a thousand years of living and loving, a thousand years of hide and seek, and he knows then that the game is finally over. </p><p>"All my life," he whispers, "I've lived for loving you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Are Meant to Be

**ROME 102**

Eren takes in the gardens that afternoon. His tutor allows him a recess from Greek, proclaiming him a disastrous student, and Eren revels in that free time, his sandals slapping against the stone paths of the courtyard where he lingers, idle. Summer is drawing quickly to a close and the air is warm and sweet. Familiar insects hum and birds sing from the fig trees that Eren takes solace under, sitting in the grass and resting his tired eyes.

He dreams, for a moment, alone in the garden; but it lasts only a moment. Another pair of sandals taps its way along the courtyard paths, and Eren cracks his eyes, disturbed by the noise.

A household slave trails his way through the courtyard, a water jug resting on his hip, and the hem of his toga drags behind him. From under the fig tree, Eren stares up at him: at that slender nose, at that pale skin, at those mysterious eyes. He starts, sits up, and the slave immediately halts in his path, frozen. He stares back at Eren, and their eyes meet, green to grey; an uncertainty wavers in his dark eyes, and Eren cocks his head.

"You startled me," he says from under the tree.

The slave bows his head. "I didn't mean to. Had I known you were resting-"

"No, it's fine," Eren says. He leaps to his feet, his heart stuck in his throat, and approaches the slave, stands before him and peers down upon him. Grey eyes flicker away from his gaze, drop to the ground, but the slave's lips purse in a tense line.

"Your name," Eren says. "What is it?"

"Levi," he answers in a low voice.

"Levi," Eren repeats, feeling the words run over his tongue. "That's unusual."

"Not where I'm from," Levi answers, his lips twitching. "Sir, I have tasks to attend to..."

Eren jumps back, nodding. "Of course. Of course, please go."

His heart is leaping in his chest, and he wants nothing more than to look into those eyes again, memorize those grays and black and hints of blue. But Levi steps past him, heaves the water jug onto his shoulders and starts up the steps into the house. Eren lets him go.

**WEST VIRGINIA 1931**

In the chill of October night, Eren's breath huffs white, floating away in eerie ghosts. Fallen leaves crunch under his feet as he follows the pack through the woods, scraping past bare oak trees in the night.

"Who the hell is breathing so loud?" someone hisses, and the group all turns their heads, wary eyes searching, until their gazes all fall upon Eren, who immediately clamps a hand over his mouth.

"Sorry," he whispers through his fingers, and the group all turns away, rolling their eyes. "But we've been walking forever and-"

"Damn it, Jäger," someone sighs.

"Hey, Jean, are you leading us on or not-"

"Listen," Jean exclaims, whirling around, his shoes crunching in the brush as he crosses to brush chests with Eren. "If you don’t shut your damn trap, I swear to God we're gonna drag your stupid, Kraut ass out in the middle of nowhere and you'll have to crawl home on your own. Got it?"

Eren stuffs his hands in his pockets, brow furrowed. "My family's Austrian."

"Just shut up, will you?" Jean hisses. "God, I knew we shoulda left you at home." 

He stalks back to the front of the group, tugging his cap farther down on his forehead, and the group starts off again, trekking carefully through the midnight forest. Eren grits his teeth, fingers curling in his pockets. He follows them, a few paces behind, holding his breath in intervals as long as possible. But the moon swings lower in the sky with each step they take, and the hushed silence that looms through the forest grows restless, interrupted by whispers of false forbidden fruit.

Eventually, the group stops.

"Is it 'round here?" one boy asks, and Jean glances around.

"No, no, this ain't the place..." he says, and Eren violently spits his chew into the rotten leaves.

"There isn't any moonshine," he exclaims, and the boys whirl around, shushing him. "There wasn't ever any moonshine, was there?

"What did you say, Kraut?" Jean yells, stalking towards, fists balled.

"You were just taking us for a ride," Eren exclaims. "You're too much of a pansy to actually take the risk. Probably too worried about what your mama would say if you got caught in a raid."

"Listen here, you good for nothing," Jean hisses, a glare alight in his eyes. But a wail pierces the night, startling them all, and soon lights dance through the trees, splitting sirens and barking hounds not too far behind.

Jean swears, stumbling backwards from Eren, and the panicked boys pool around him. "It's the goddamn g-men," he hisses, tugging on his cap again. "We gotta get outta here. C'mon!" 

He darts off, leaves whirling off the ground in his wake, and the rest of the boys tear off after him, peeling through the trees into the night; Eren stands alone, frozen in the middle of a forest clearing, his heart hammering against the brittle bones of his chest.

"Shit," he says. "Shit. Shit."

He takes off after them. It's a mad rush through the forest, darting between trees, scraping his cheeks on low-hanging branches, praying for moonlight to shine a path home, all the while the sirens and dogs scream behind him, on the hunt. He glances back at the lights, eyes blinded, and one of his laces catches on a log, sending him sprawling onto the forest floor.

"Looking for something, kid?"

Terror strikes his heart, and Eren lifts his chin from the ground to face the stern glare of a county police officer. Their eyes meet, green to grey; Eren raises his hands in defense, sputters a spew of excuses, and the officer scoffs.

"Get outta here, kid," he says, turning away.

"What?" Eren croaks.

"Did I stutter?" the officer snaps, glaring back down at him. He crosses his arms, his grey eyes piercing. "Go home and hug your mother. If you make me say it again, I swear to God I'll haul your ass to the big house."

Eren heaves himself to his feet, wet leaves clinging to his elbows, and he stammers a plea of thank thanks, stumbling backwards through the woods. "Thank you, sir, you have no idea, thank you so much, I really mean it-"

"Hey, Levi!" a voice echoes, carrying across the woods. The officer glances off, lips pursed, then turns back to Eren.

"Do I have to say it again?" he exclaims, and Eren shakes his head violently, rubbing dirt from his chin.

"No, officer, I'm going, I'm going!"

"Scat, kid." The officer starts off up the hill, but he turns back to Eren after a moment, a light sparking in his eyes. "And don't let me catch you out here again."

**TORTUGA 1667**

No gold earrings, no torn eye patch, no squawking parrot. The man glaring up at Eren bears no trademark signs of a pirate; but his face is etched in a simmering scowl, his broken nose lined with bruised scars, and his brow furrows as he runs his eyes up and down Eren, his eyes dark. Eren breathes lightly, feeling the shallow air of the ship's cabin, and he avoids the ominous gaze that runs over him. Finally, the man grinds his teeth and jerks away with a scoff, starting off down the corridor.

This man can hardly be the foreboding quartermaster of the great ship Maria.

"This way, brat," he yells, and Eren scampers after him, chasing into the dark interior of the ship. His boots slap against the damp wood the ship, and he narrows his eyes, peering to see in the unlit hallway. He follows the man to the end of the corridor, to an open doorway where he's shoved inside and slapped to the ground.

"This is a joke, Smith," the man exclaims, and Eren glances up, his cheek bruised from the carpet.

Above him, imperious Captain Erwin Smith stares down, his face blank and eyes calm. From the maps in his hand, he glances at Eren, then raises an eyebrow at the quartermaster and, with a sigh, moves to sit behind his desk.

"Levi," he starts, and Eren can feel the air behind him bristling. "We've talked about this."

"Tell me this is a joke," Levi growls. The toe of his boot presses against one of Eren's ankles, pinning him down.

"Would it make you feel better if I did?" the captain sighs, easing into his leather chair.

"This shrimp," Levi exclaims, and his boot twists across Eren's ankle, burning his open skin, "tried to tell me that he's the new cabin boy."

"I am-" Eren starts, but another foot slams his head back against the ground, and he spits blood, the room spinning as he opens his eyes, his head still pinned to the carpet.

"For the love of all that is good, tell me this is-"

"That's the new cabin boy," Captain Smith says nonchalantly. "And he's perfectly suited to the job."

"He's thirteen-"

"I'm sixteen," Eren mumbles.

"And he's got the arms of a princess. What the hell am I supposed to do with him?"

"He'll learn," the captain says.

The cabin is silent for a moment, Eren licking the blood of his busted lips; and then the boot draws itself back from his head and he's released. He picks himself up, elbows shaking as he heaves his body up off the floor and presses a shirt sleeve to his bleeding lip.

"Listen, brat," the quartermaster says, his gaze hot on Eren. "This isn't going to be some, fun high seas adventure. Got it?"

Eren nods, his eyes flickering up to face the quartermaster. Their eyes meet, green to grey; Levi's lips purse, and he turns away, starting for the door.

"You got blood on the captain's carpet," he says. "Clean it up."

**SCOTLAND 1983**

Sand chokes his tongue when he wakes, and he spits, hacking out the grit in his mouth. He coughs, wheezes, until finally it's gone, and then Eren opens his eyes to the splintering sunlight. 

"Ugh," he groans, squeezing his eyes shut. "What happened...?"

A gloved hand presses against his cheek, and his eyes peer open again, blinking tightly. Face shadowed by the sun, Mikasa kneels in the sand beside him, her hand dropping to rest on his shoulder.

"You were hit by a bludger," she growls, and Eren blinks again, eyebrows furrowed. "That seeker went too far..."

"Seeker?" Eren exclaims, twisting in the sand. He squints across the pitch, and at the end, under the goalposts, he sees someone staring back at him. "The seeker hit me?"

He plants his feet and stumbles upwards, Mikasa's arms guiding him. From the other end of the pitch, the seeker's stare radiates back at him, and without thought, Eren stalks forward, crossing clumsily through the sand to confront the seeker.

"What the hell?" he yells as he nears, and their eyes meet, green to grey; Eren stops for a moment, fumbles to a halt in his tirade, and a strange lightning hits his brain for a moment, a moment when he stops and stands and stares- and then it's gone, and he clenches his teeth and towers over the seeker.

"What the hell was that?" he yells again, and the seeker shrugs.

"I don't know," he says. "I just felt like you probably deserved it." 

Sand fills his mouth again, and it's only after he spits it out that he realizes they're brawling on the ground, a hand jammed into his cheek and another bruising his nose, and the sunlight burns his swollen eyes. 

**LONDON 1599**

"It's raining," Eren says, and the other actors laugh.

"The show must go on, Portia," one of them sighs. "Rain or shine."

He topples backstage, soaked through his costume, a wet chill clenching in his bones as he stumbles into the tiring house. Water slaps onto the floor, dripping from boots, as the company files out, their hair plastered to their foreheads and their costumes drenched, and they shuffle through the room, grumbling, out the back doors until Eren is alone, shivering as he pinches awkwardly at the ties of his dress.

"Need help?" someone asks, and Eren spins.

Face scrubbed fresh of powder and rogue, Calpurnia's actor stares back at him, his gaze piercing. Their eyes meet, green to grey; Levi Ackerman, whose short stature and slender nose has reduced him to playing women forever. Eren coughs.

"I'm fine."

"You're the apprentice, aren't you?" Levi says, moving forward.

"Yes."

Levi steps closer, his fingers beckoning. "Let me," he says.

Cool fingers brush over the skin of his neck and Eren sucks in his breath, his damp fingers trembling. Levi's hands work swiftly, rounding clasps and ties as they work their way down the dress; the chill air hits Eren's shoulders when the dress straps collapse into the crooks of his elbows, and he hisses.

"There," Levi says. "Done."

Eren glances back over his shoulder, gripping at the shoulders of the dress, but Levi is gone. 

**BAGHDAD 830**

Eren holds his tongue throughout the day; he is lucky, he knows, to be part of such a prestigious institution. The House of Wisdom has given him so much. Still, it gets tiring, translating from Greek to Arabic for hours on end each day, surrounded only by scholars and philosophers, the dust from ancient scrolls crowding his breath. But he keeps these thoughts to himself, instead praising Aristotle and Pythagoras for the pleasure of his teachers; what brilliant minds they were, what a brilliant mind you are too, sir.

And so it is a quiet existence that Eren burdens. He crosses the street of Baghdad with formulas running through his head, Greek letters crowding his thoughts, and sometimes he becomes so preoccupied by the translations that haunt him, that he doesn't look where he is going.

There is no cry to watch out, no yell of warning; just an enormous mass swung into his side at once, and he is tumbling through the street, dust kicking up around his body when he finally rolls to a halt.

"Wha-?"

Eren heaves himself onto his elbows, blinking in the dust, and he finds himself peering directly into another face. Their eyes meet, green to grey; the man crouched over him is covered in dirt, but his harsh eyes peers brilliantly, a stark grey against the brown around them.

The man stumbles up, shoving Eren back onto the ground, and he smacks the dirt off his clothes. 

"What was that?" Eren exclaims, scrambling to his feet. 

"None of your business," the man exclaims, wiping down his face. "Piss off."

Eren stares across at him, lips parted, and he quirks his eyebrows. "You're not from around here," he says, and the man glares up at him.

"Because I'm Christian?"

"I-" Eren hesitates. "No. Because of your accent." He pauses again. "You sound Turkish."

The man scoffs, turning away. "Yeah, okay."

"I wouldn't have known you were Christian if you hadn't said anything about," Eren says. He steps towards the man, offering a hand, and something metal clinks under his feet. He glances down. "You dropped your purse."

The man snatches it up before Eren can. "Yeah, don't bother. I wouldn't want you to have to touch my filthy Christian money."

"I wasn't-" Eren starts, but the man stalks away, stuffing his purse back into his belt. Eren follows after him, boots scraping against the stone roads. "Hey, Baghdad's a big city. There's all sorts of people living here. 

"Yeah, well, I bet you don't have to pay a tax for your religion."

"I don't," Eren starts, but he trails off, trying to catch up with the man. "Hey, what’s your name?"

The man whirls around, his eyes flaring. "Stop following me, kid, okay? I didn't mean to run into you."

"I'm not mad, I just..." Eren stops, still staring at him. "I feel like we've met before."

"Unlikely. Will you leave me alone?"

"My name is Eren," he says, holding out a hand.

For a moment, the man stares at him; and then, just then, the light changes in his eyes, and he gingerly takes Eren's hand.

"My name is Levi," he says.

Eren smiles.

**ISTANBUL 2013**

8:59 glares at Eren from his phone, and it takes a great deal of care to leap down two flights of stairs and sprint to the conference room without spilling his caramel macchiato. The back door creaks when he peers in, but the panel has barely begun; the introductory speaker is waving down applause when Eren slips onto the stage, quietly easing into a seat at the end, and he takes a quick glance down the line of other presenters before settling back and savoring his coffee 

Someone scoffs.

Beside him, the man crosses his legs and turns his face. Eren stares, lips curled around the edge of his cup, and when he takes another sip, the man visibly twitches.

"Excuse me," Eren whispers, leaning to his right, "but-"

"You come to Istanbul," the man hisses, finally turning back to face him. His glare rings out from dark circles of tired skin, and their eyes meet, green to grey; Eren stares back, bewildered.

"More than that," the man continues, hushed as the introductory speaker finally quiets the audience, "they pay for you to come to Istanbul, to give a presentation on your research, and not only do you show up late, you show up with Starbucks.  

Eren glances down at his coffee. "Hey, I didn't meant to be late, that was an accident," he says. "I'm really honored to be here, I just- look, why does it matter to you?"

The man scoffs again. "Nevermind," he grumbles, turning away, and Eren almost does the same, almost turns his face and forgets about it, but something stops him.

"How did you know I'm German?" he whispers. The man throws him another exasperated glance, the irritation still evident in his eyes.

"What?"

"I was talking in Turkish," Eren continues. "But you replied in German." 

"First of all," the man starts. A wave of noise from the audience stops him, but when the speech resumes, he turns back to Eren. 

"Your Turkish is horrid," he hisses. 

"...thanks."

"I thought I should do you that courtesy. Second," he continues, uncrossing his legs, "it's obvious who you are." 

Eren pauses. "Really?" 

"Don't be too flattered," the man sighs. "It's your age that gives it away. Everyone's been buzzing about you for days."

"You mean you know who I am?"

"Of course." The man picks up his own coffee cup, one without a familiar green and white logo. "German university student accidentally discovers new molecule by accident. That headline made you famous within this circle.

"Also," he adds, after swallowing a mouthful of coffee, "no self-respecting Turk would go to Starbucks." 

"I was the only foreigner in the shop." 

The man ignores him, crossing his legs again. Eren takes another sip of his coffee, then leans in again. 

"If this isn't real coffee," he whispers, "then where would you recommend going?" 

"Anywhere but Starbucks."

"Okay, but... where?" 

A sudden round of applause from the audience startles them both into silence, and they set their cups aside to clap politely. When the audience falls silent again, the man leans back in. 

"Why don't I show you?" he says, and Eren blinks.

"Sorry?"

"After this," he says, "I'll take you to a real coffee shop. Sound good, Jäger?"

Eren watches, a strange electricity coursing through his veins, as the man rises and straightens his tie. 

"I'd like to welcome our first speaker," the announcer says, gesturing back towards the stage. "Levi Şahin, who is here to discuss the implications of thin film Metalloporphyrin polymers..."

Eren feels a rustling wind rushing through his hair, and again, he locks eyes with Levi; again, and again, and again, and...

**OKLAHOMA 1872**

The moon hangs low over the dusty hills, and Eren's boots scrape quietly in the dirt as he shuffles his way up to the barn, arms crossed in the cold. He knocks, worn fingers rapping against the old wood, and he waits only a moment before he hears a telltale match light inside. Small light fills the cracks in the barn door, and he holds his breath when it creaks open.

Levi peers out, the candle casting eerie shadows across his face, and he glares up at Eren, jaw set ."What the hell are you doing here?" he hisses, eyes darting out across the land.

Eren glances over his shoulder, then turns back, his voice hushed. "I had to see you," he murmurs. "Can I come in?"

"You insufferable-"

Eren stumbles inside, Levi's hand wrapped in his shirt collar, and he slips backwards across the hay-strewn ground, his boots barely catching his fall. The barn door slams behind him and the candle instantly falters, its flame blown out. Without it, the barn is dark as midnight, only a sliver of the moon shining through cracks in the door. Eren swallows his heavy breath, reaching out in the dark.

"Levi?" he whispers.

A hand grasps his, and they grip together in the darkness. Eren's breath echoes against the wooden walls. "Levi," he says again.

The hand squeezes. "I'm right here," Levi mumbles. "Come on. Follow me."

"I can’t see anything."

"I know, brat. That's why you're following me."

Levi tugs him across the barn in tiny steps, their boots shuffling in the hay and dirt, and when they finally stop, Levi tugs his hand further. "Lay down," he murmurs, and Eren shivers when Levi's hands brush up his arms. He bends to sit, Levi's hands tugging him down, and he's led onto a mattress, his skin brushing against the scratch of thin cotton blankets. Levi pulls him further down until they're side by side, bodies pressed together on the makeshift mattress, their toes peeking out at the end.

"Did anyone see you coming here?" Levi whispers into Eren's collarbone.

"It's almost midnight," Eren says. "I don't think so."

Levi's breath is hot against his skin, and Eren shuffles closer, pressing his lips to Levi's forehead. "It's too late to ask that now, isn't it?"

Levi murmurs, turning his face up until he finds Eren's lips. They kiss, hot and heavy and wet; it's desperate and it's fast, but it's all they have. Eren kisses him him hard, trailing kisses down Levi's neck until his lips peek at Levi's collar. Levi's hands lace through his hair, gentle.

"Are you staying the night?" he mutters.

Eren kisses his collarbones. "I always do, don’t I?"

Their gaze catches across the chapel the next morning, during the hymn. Their eyes meet, green to grey; it only lasts for a moment before Levi turns his face, and Eren follows, curling a careful arm around his wife.

 **MARS 2181**  

Green dances across the screen, flashing and beeping and filling from frame to frame; the digits pile up, numerous and endless, bouncing and shrieking until the computer blows its speakers.

Eren smashes the keyboard hopelessly.

"What the hell is that?" the base commander yells.

Eren's fingers fly furiously, jumping from keyboard to mouse to screen as the heat rises in the control room. "It's in, Captain," he exclaims. "The Titan Virus is in."

"What did you call me?"

"Captain," Eren says without a thought; his hands jump and pound and he bears no thought to the base commander towering over his desk. "Captain Levi, the virus-" 

"I'm not a captain, Cadet," Levi says, his voice low and dangerous, and Eren blinks up at him, swivels back in his chair to say _Captain, that's what I called you, that's you, that's right_ , but the words sputter out in his throat and his lips drop shut. Levi looks into him, a strange glare, and their eyes meet, green to grey; for a moment, Eren is caught in another world, another life, forest wind brushing across his face and a thrill pumping through his veins. For a moment, Levi is there with him.

The computer blows another speaker, and Eren smacks the sparks away. "We've been breached, Commander," he exclaims, turning back to his keyboard. "I-I don't know what to do."

"Seal the breach," Levi orders.

Eren stammers. "Wh-? Commander, I don't think I can, it's the Titan virus, it's the most indestructible-"

"Eren, do you think Starfleet hired you to sit here and look pretty?"

"No, but-"

"You're the best hacker in the universe," Levi growls. "Seal it." 

"If I'm the best hacker in the universe, Commander," Eren says, fingers tracing over the keyboard, "then who's hacking us?"

"I'm sick of your shit, Eren."

"Sorry, Commander. I'll..."

He feels Levi hover behind him, and he sets his fingers to type an initial command. "I'll do my best."

**INDIANA 1998**

Eren finds himself wandering the terminal ward, trailing back and forth along the dim hallways, brushing shoulders with patients and nurses, and the clock rounds three times before he finally knows why he's there. Heart quaking, he stands before an open door at the end of a dark hallway; he doesn't know the name scribbled on the board outside, but when he takes those paralyzing steps into the room, a burden flies off his shoulders and he can breathe for the first time in millennium. 

Levi is waiting for him in the bed.

"You again," he sighs, and Eren smiles.

"I'm sorry it took so long this time," Eren says, and their eyes meet, green to grey; they stare into each other and a million lifetimes stare back at them: making love in Mesopotamia, dodging shells in the Great War, crusading together through Constantinople. Eren's mind ticks through a thousand years of living and loving, a thousand years of hide and seek, and he knows then that the game is finally over.

The light flickers in Levi's eyes, and he pats a space on the bed beside himself, pale fingers shaking with the slightest tremor. Dutifully, Eren clambers up beside him and takes his hands, their chill easing against his warm skin. 

"Do you remember how I died?" Levi asks.

Green whips past Eren's eyes beofre he can think, and suddenly they are on a beach, a bloodied shore in place of a bed. Violent waves lap away at their bodies, the raging, mourning sunset casting its glare over their worn skin, and Eren can do nothing but drop his face, stare in horror at the blood that spills from Levi's chest; he can do nothing but hold him, caress him, run fingers through his matted hair and love him. "All my life," he whispers, fading grey eyes blinking up at him, "I've lived for loving you."

Blood leaks from Levi's lips and his fingers trace across Eren's cheek, the sand and the grime trailing over his skin. "Let me go now," he murmurs. Hands clasp, clenching together as the red sun bellows over the land, shadows and lowlights dancing across the bloodstained beach-

"This isn't as eloquent, I'm afraid," Levi says.

Eren traces the IV that runs up Levi's arm, his lips shaking.

"AIDs isn't much of a hero's death," Levi continues.

His voice cracks.

"Not that I was ever a hero." 

Eren drops his head against Levi's shoulder, tears edging at his eyes. "You're my hero," he murmurs, and Levi hums, a hand rubbing across Eren's back.

"A nice sentiment," he sighs, "but I'm still dying."

"I'll find you again," Eren whispers, and his lips brush across the collar of Levi's hospital gown, his trembling hands clutching at thin skin. A hand runs through his hair, gentle against his tired skin, and Levi's lips press warm against his forehead.

"Maybe I'll find you first." 

**SOUTH AFRICA 2010**

Eren spies a pair of grey eyes from across the stadium.

"A pity," Levi says when they meet after the match, "that you were born Dutch. I guess that means you were born a loser."

"Haha," Eren sighs, his lips curling into a smile. Levi tugs on his orange jersey and pulls him down for a kiss.

"I still love you," he murmurs, his warm lips ghosting over Eren's skin; he smiles. "Even if we did kick your asses tonight."

Their eyes green, green to grey; they smile at each other and kiss again, their lips brushing together under the light of a million stars.


End file.
